


Settled in Time

by MizukoMidori



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukoMidori/pseuds/MizukoMidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel reflects on contentment,  Serah and Snow's relationship, and his part in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before entirely completing the Sunleth Waterscape episode. Just my idea of Noel's thoughts around that time.

It was like being submerged in a vat of icy water.

Noel had been growing content he suddenly realized, traveling through time with Serah, helping her look for her sister while trying to find a way to save his future. In a way, it was fun, exciting. Sure there were hardships, emotional hiccups, but all in all it wasn’t so bad. Having someone around, a friend to be with. It had been a while since he’d been traveling with a friend.

He thought that even if they never found Valhalla or a way to save his time maybe that would be okay, as long as they could keep traveling like this. Stopping anomalies and paradoxes. It was a kind of life he could be okay with living.

Then they met Snow, and the dream was shattered. He could never settle anywhere with Serah, she had her own life. A life that didn’t include him. The way they talked, as if only the two of them existed for each other, the comfort between them, the memories. Always with the memories, memories Noel was not a part of, memories he couldn’t even participate in.

All he had were his legends and history lessons. The goddesses he knew of were people they knew in person. They had names and personalities. They had lived on Cocoon, they had been the reason there was once flourishing civilization on Pulse, they’d been the cause of the great fall of the Fal’cie. He was just a boy from the future. He didn’t belong with them, he didn’t belong with her.

It was part of the reason Snow made him so mad. He had everything. Snow had a life, an amazing fiance, friends who believed in him. He had all that and just abandoned it all. He left Serah behind, left his friends, and his life. He wasn’t even careful about it, throwing himself recklessly into danger and throwing caution to the wind. It made Noel so unbelievably angry.

If he wasn’t careful he’d get into a knockdown, dragout fight with him. He was considering it anyway. Listening to Serah talk about how amazing Snow was, now that she’d found him again. The guy, in Noel’s opinion, was a hot headed moron.

All for the better in the end. He had been losing sight of his goal, and now it was all that was looming in front of him. The only future he had to look forward to was the one he made for himself. They had a mission to complete, and he was going to accomplish it, not matter what the cost.


End file.
